Time after time
by Evilkat23
Summary: Well this is going be a story that is nothing but one-shots, it's going to have multiple crossovers and pairings, a lot of which will be crack, like I said, lots of crossovers but there will be some that won't be, don't worry, I will warn you before each chapter what it's crossing over into and what the pairing will be, if there is one. minor swearing (mostly on my side)
1. Tea time with Mr Wren

_God dammit, I have enough stories going on in this fandom, but I just can't stop XD ok so, this will be a series of one shots, some crossovers, others are just little one shots. There will be pairings, but they will mostly be crack, no worries I will warn you, so without anymore waiting, here is the first one-shot._

_Crossover with Person of interest. _

_Tea time with Mr. Wren. _

Out of all of Mr. Peabody's companions and colleagues there was only one man that seemed to understand him the most. His name is Harold Wren, he's more reclusive than the dog, it fact, it's rare for Peabody to really see him outside of the job. He's the CEO of a big insurance agency called IFT, once every two or three months, Peabody would have to stop by and inform Wren of a few things then, somehow, him and Mr. Wren would wind-up talking about mundane things, from their jobs to Sherman, more times than not, it'd be about Sherman. Still, in the end, Peabody would leave, both of them saying their farewells and then that would be it, until the next two to three months. On the occasion, Mr. Wren will drop by Peabody's house and they will normally drink tea and talk for an hour or two and then Mr. Wren would leave before Sherman needed to be picked up.

This, was one of those times.

Both where sitting down at Peabody's small dinning room table, both of them had a cup of Sencha tea in front of them, Mr. Wren had his legs crossed and smiled at Mr. Peabody.

"Tell me, How is Sherman?" Mr. Wren asked, Peabody smiled and picked up his tea cup, taking a sip, he spoke.

"He is doing fine, he's, as expected, way above his class, I think I might have him skip a few grades." Peabody explained and Harold nodded.

"Understandable." Wren said and smiled at Peabody, he leaned in and grabbed his tea cup as well. Sipping it, Harold sighed happily.

"I must say, Your home is just as lovely as before." Harold said admiring the penthouse.

"Thank you, Mr. Wren, now, I have to say, I'm glad to see you again, it's been a while since I've had a social visit." Peabody said, placing his cup down on the table. Harold just smiled a bit then sipped on his tea again.

"Well, I was in the town and I thought you might want the company." Harold said and then he uncrossed his leg, he shifted a bit, Mr. Peabody noticed the slight pained look on his face.

"Is your leg bothering you again?" Peabody asked, placing his cup down as well.

"Hm? Oh, it's just a bit stiff is all, nothing to worry about." Wren said, waving Peabody off.

For a while, Peabody wondered about Harold's leg and neck, it's almost impossible to miss, especially when the man starts to walk, a horrible limp always accompanied him. Peabody wished he knew how the man got his wounds, but, it wasn't any of the dog's business.

"Oh dear, look at the time." Mr. Wren said, Peabody looked up at his clock and blinked, Mr. Wren has been here for nearly two hours, in fact, it was almost time to pick up Sherman. Quickly, both men got up, Peabody walked over to the coatrack grabbing Mr. Wren's coat off of it.

Standing on the very tips of his toes, Mr. Peabody helped Mr. Wren put his coat on.

"Mr. Wren, I have to say, it was very pleasant having you here again, I do very much wish you would accept my invitation to dinner, I know Sherman would love to meet you." Mr. Peabody said as they both walked over to the elevator.

"And I, him, but I am very busy with my work, I can hardly make schedule for myself to have dinner alone." Wren told Peabody, the dog watched as the elevator doors opened.

"Allow me to walk you to your car." Peabody said as he stepped in side of the elevator with Mr. Wren.

"Why, thank you."

The doors to the elevator closed and the machine started to move down, Mr. Peabody noticed that Mr. Wren's eyes flickered towards the security camera in the corner of the small elevator then it went back towards the door. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened into the busy lobby, both of them walked out of the machine and towards the front doors.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you working on for this month's project?" Mr. Wren asked as they both stepped outside, Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Ah yes, I have a brilliant idea for a project coming up, but, unfortunately, I am not allowed to discuss it just yet." Peabody told him, the dog noticed a small frown on the man's face. They walked to the car, Mr. Wren gave Mr. Peabody one last smile.

"Once again, Thank you for having me, I do hope we can make more plans like this in the future." Harold said as he took out his keys. Mr. Peabody nodded.

"As do I."

With that, Harold started to unlock his car and Mr. Peabody excused himself. The moment the dog went back into the building, A voice in Harold's ear spoke.

"How was your date?"

"Mr. Reese, It was not a date, just a couple of colleagues enjoying a cup of tea." Harold said, his tone slightly scolding.

"Did he kiss you goodbye? Or was it just a lick on the cheek?" Reese ridiculed with a chuckle, Finch rolled his eyes but before he could reply back, another voice came in, this one female.

"Now, Reese, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are jealous. What? Is the pooch getting more Finch time in a day than you do in a month?"

"Ms. Shaw, please, that is quite enough. Mr. Reese, how is our new number doing?" Finch asked the man as he finally pulled out of the parking lot.

"Still in school, Finch, hey, if you Mr. Peabody get married, do you think he'll call you daddy? or birdy?" Reese ridiculed some more, Finch simply sighed and shook his head from side to side, it didn't help that Ms. Shaw joined in yet again.

"Good one."

"Ms. Shaw don't encourage him." Finch sighed with a headshake, he turned the car, heading back towards the library.

"Finch, you might need to get checked." Shaw said after a few seconds, Finch sighed, regretting asking what he did.

"Checked for what?"

"Fleas of course."

Finch just sighed and shook his head once again, he could only say one word.

"Children..."


	2. That little girl

_OK, well, I've been seeing a lot of genderbent pictures of Sherman everywhere but no stories, so I decided to do a one shot on it. I'm also basing it off of a picture I saw on tumblr._

_WARNINGS: This will be a dragon rider crossover (honestly does that surprise anyone?) and there will be a crack pairing that I love very much. which is Fem!Sherman/Ben YES I AM GOING THERE!_

If you would of told Mr. Peabody twenty years ago that he would be adopting a girl that he found in a box in an alley way, he would of scoffed and told you that it would never happen and that such the mere idea was preposterous.

Now, if you would of told Mr. Peabody fifteen years ago that he'd be walking his little girl down the aisle, he would of growled at the thought and then shook it off.

But, here he was, walking his little girl down the aisle, the groom, Benjamin Greenbloom standing, waiting, fidgeting in in his tux, looking extremely nervous.

Everyone and their mother guessed that Peabody's little girl, Shirley, would be marrying the Peterson's boy, Percy, but they moved when Shirley was only fifteen so that put a bit of a damper on their relationship. Then, a year later Benjamin asked his little girl on a date. Now, five years later, they were here.

They made it to the alter, Peabody stopped and looked at his little girl, Her normal frizzy red hair straightened and pristine, her smile plastered on her face, he remembered when her teeth where crooked and lopsided, a few years of braces fixed that problem. She didn't have her big round glasses on her face, no, this was a day were gave in and wore contacts, something she hated. She held her bouquet of flowers tightly in her white gloved hands. She looked close to tears.

"Now, Now, none of that. Don't want to ruin your make-up." Mr. Peabody told her, she her breath was heavy. Gently Mr. Peabody reached up and moved the white laced veil back from her face. Before walking over to Ben, she gave her father a hug, and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy."

Daddy...Only once had she ever called him that, he was quick to stop her to correct her. He felt his tail wag happily as she held him close.

"I love you to, Now...Go..." He told her, she slowly broke away from her father and walked up to Benjamin, on Ben's shoulder Peabody noticed the tiny homunculus Twigleg. Shirley turned and smiled at Ben once she was standing across from him. Professor Greenbloom was standing between them, he was the minister, of course, Peabody could of been, but everyone figured it was for the best that the professor did it. Something Peabody didn't understand.

Seeing a glimpse of silver, Mr. Peabody turned his head, Firedrake, the dragon and Sorrel, a brownie, of course to Peabody she was just a smart mouthed cat, had just arrived, of course this wedding was in a secluded place because of the fabulous creatures that had turned up for this event. The only people here where Guinevere, the Greenbloom's daughter, Vita, Mrs. Greenbloom herself, The professor, and surprisingly, Percy Peterson.

Though, Percy was just standing in the shadows, watching, Mr. Peabody knew that the young blond man just wanted what Peabody wanted, for Shirley to be happy.

Slowly, Peabody took his seat, he was between Guinevere and Vita. After a few seconds of silence, the professor started.

"Before we began, I must ask, who gives away the young woman?"

Woman...that's right, she wasn't his baby girl that he watch grow, that, that he helped out so many times, she wasn't his little girl with frizzy red hair and big brown eyes, She wasn't the little girl that he would take to the past... She was a fully grown woman, no longer a toddler learning how to speak and walk. Slowly, he stood up, straightened his red tie on his half tuxedo.

"I... do." He said, his throat felt like it was closing, he couldn't say much of anything, the professor nodded and Peabody sat back down. He felt like a dam about to explode.

"Friends, Family, Supernatural creatures...we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Benjamin Greenbloom and Shirley Peabody in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a silence, nobody spoke up, out of the corner of his eye, Mr. Peabody looked at Percy, almost daring the blonde boy to even so much as do such a thing, but the boy didn't move, he just stood there in the shadows watching them. In fact, Mr. Peabody was sure almost everyone was watching him. It didn't surprise him that Ben was differently watching the boy.

After about ten seconds of silence, the professor continued on with the speech.

"We shall, continue on with the vows, Benjamin, if you may, repeat after me. I, Benjamin.."

"I, Benjamin.."

"Take you, Shirley to be my wife."

"Take you, Shirley to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

He remembered every line, now that was a shocker, he must of stayed up all night remembering every word. Peabody realized that his vision was getting blurry, no, he had to stay strong, he couldn't break down, he couldn't cry, he wasn't going to cry! He doesn't cry! He couldn't...He just couldn't...

Then, Shirley spoke, before the professor could get the chance to.

"I, Shirley, take you Benjamin to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

She remembered every word to!? That was it, Peabody's dam busted right there, he brought his arm up and removed his glasses, wiping his tears away, he felt his chest tightening. His baby girl was a grown woman who is now getting married. He know understood why they wanted Mr. Greenbloom to be the one to wed them. If he would of done it he would of broke down crying.

"Well then, may we have the rings?" The professor asked. Both of them took out their rings, Ben went first, talking as he slipped the ring onto Shirley's finger.

"I, Benjamin Greenbloom, give you, Shirley Peabody this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Shirley, processed to do the same, slipping to ring on to Benjamin's finger as she spoke.

"I, Shirley Peabody, give you, Benjamin Greenbloom this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Barnabas let out a happy sigh.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Greenbloom, you may now kiss the bride." They did so, Shirley throwing her arm's around Ben's neck.

That's right, She's taking his last name, as it typically is in most marriages. There was a small clap coming from the three people, Peabody didn't clap, he couldn't he was still to busy wiping his eyes. His baby girl was gone, now stood a fully grown woman, married to the man she loved.

A man that was three years older than her.

But, a man none the less.

_Did you guys get feels? I got feels just writing this. I got lotsa fatherly feels (even though I'm a chick) You know, This making me want to write a story on this couple, but not know, at least not until the wolf series is completed. _


End file.
